


if the loving feeling makes you all alone

by spacebubble



Series: Roleswap AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s04e13 Crossfire, Ficlet, In a sense, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Roleswap, Roleswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Roleswap AU, deleted scene from "Crossfire," sort of. Odo muses upon the nature of missed chances as he walks back to his quarters, thinking of Constable Quark.





	if the loving feeling makes you all alone

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick ficlet written in one sitting, borne out of many idle thoughts about roleswap au quodo and how their dynamic might play out. it's an AU that exists mainly in fanart and scattered headcanons at the moment, which you can find at my [roleswap au tag](https://soft-galaxies.tumblr.com/tagged/roleswap%20au/chrono) \- I'd recommend at the very least starting with [doodlingleluke's initial drawings](http://doodlingleluke.tumblr.com/post/150733605015/roleswap-au-where-quark-is-the-grouchiest-and) and my own humble take on [smuggler odo and his rogue-ish ponytail](https://soft-galaxies.tumblr.com/post/162123663666/thought-about-smuggler-odo-in-doodlinglelukes). 
> 
> rated M for a quick moment of fantasizing near the end, but mostly T for tender angst. takes place after the roleswap au version of quark and odo's big conversation in Crossfire. :)
> 
>  **title inspo:** mitski - a loving feeling.

Odo wishes he could smack himself with his own ponytail as he walks out of Quark's quarters.

(Technically, he _could_ , but it wouldn't hurt. He almost wishes he could make it hurt. Physical pain would be so much easier to deal with.)

What was he doing, leaving the constable alone like that? Heartbroken and surrounded in debris like that? He should have swept Quark up from the floor and kissed him senseless. 

Odo smiles faintly to himself.

 _That_ would have been a perfect way to convince Quark he didn't need to pine after Kira anymore. 

(Besides, what did _she_ have that he didn't? Besides, perhaps, a fiercely captivating personality and gorgeously defined face and a body that didn't require regenerating for hours in a gelatinous state?)

It wasn't like Quark was fixated only on females or found only the female body attractive. Odo remembered how fondly Quark had spoken of Pel before discovering that she was, well, _she_. He had been sick of it, actually - Pel this, Pel that, had Odo heard how much Pel saved the station's security budget recently? Yes, actually, because Quark wouldn't shut up about it, but as irritated as Odo had been at the time, he was relieved to know Quark could speak so fondly of another man - or someone he had _thought_ was another man, at least.

Odo walks down the corridor, his long and slender ponytail gently swaying behind him like a pendulum, hands loosely clasped behind his back, lost in thought.

Of all the nights to be _considerate_! Of all the nights to realize (with his impeccable intuition) that Quark was in absolutely no state to be kissed or comforted beyond the most indirect of consolations. Constable Quark, _still_ in his hideously boring uniform (at least the Major had the sense to wear something with a touch more _color_ ), sitting in a mess of smashed objects on the floor - too stubborn to admit his emotional vulnerability, too proud to ask for help that Odo would love to give.

Didn't the stupid Ferengi know Odo would give him the Quadrant if he could?

He should have told him. He should have said _something_ more direct, something selfish, instead of what Quark needed to hear from -

A friend?

No, not a friend. Odo shakes his head minutely at himself.

He doesn't want to be Quark's _friend_. He wants to be more than that. 

He's almost tempted to turn around and break into Quark's quarters again, for purely selfish reasons. No more pretense of worrying for Quark's safety. Odo has no business worrying about the _chief of security's_ personal safety, anyway. 

A fleeting thought flickers in his mind. Breaking in again and shoving Quark up against a wall. Kissing him tenderly and stroking those ridiculous (adorable, curvaceous) ears. Quark collapsing against him in ecstasy, Odo drinking in every ounce of reflected pleasure he can steal.

(Covering Quark like a blanket, watching him fall asleep.)

He regrets not doing anything selfish when he had the chance. Having a conscience was such a _terrible_ inconvenience. 

Irritated, Odo snaps his ponytail like a whip. The sound echoes in the corridor. He wonders if Quark heard it.

Odo approaches the turbolift and steps inside, thinking about how he'll make just enough noise to let Quark know he's back in his quarters below.

Despite constantly threatening to bill Odo for the cost of soundproofing his floor, Quark never follows through on actually getting the soundproofing done. It's almost like the constable _wants_ to hear him. 

He likes the thought of Quark pausing to listen for his footsteps. 

The doors close on Odo's smiling face.


End file.
